


Green is an Unfortunate Color

by puppyface1415



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10266659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyface1415/pseuds/puppyface1415
Summary: This is an mini fic with my OC from The Choices We Make. Yes it has smut....(don't judged me) The first chapter is lengthy so enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

*Locus’ POV*

I stood in the shower letting the water fall on my head. Felix was getting Kiara ready in the other room.

_Why did I agree to this?_

I let out a sigh.

_Cause I let him get under my skin that's why._

* * *

 

_Three days prior._

Felix and Kiara were having one of their usual arguments, I tried tuning them out as I read my book.

“If you don’t want to do this one thing for me, then why should I do what you want?” Kiara yelled at him.

“It’s just weird, ok.”

“Oh, so you wanting to do it isn’t?”

“Yes, I mean no, I mean ugh!”

“It’s only fair and you know it.”

_As long as they don’t drag me into this, I—_

“Hey Locus, can I ask you something real?” Kiara asked standing in front of me.

_Damn..._

“I suppose.”

“Ok, so, asshole here, wants me to do something for him, I said yes, but only if he does the same thing for me.”

“Do I want to know what this **thing** is?”

A few seconds passed and no answer, I looked up from my book and saw them with embarrassed expressions on their faces.

"What?"

“Don't laugh ok?”

“When have you ever known me to laugh?”

“Good point. Ok, so basically Felix, wants to have a threesome, the two of us with some girl, and I said ok, but only if I get the same thing in return but with a guy.”

“I am not going to have my dick anywhere near another man.” Felix spat.

“Would you stop saying that? It’s only fair!”

“I’m not going to watch some guy fuck you!”

“So, I’m supposed to be open to you fucking some other girl!?”

I stared at them for a second then got up and headed for my room.

“Wait, Locus, don’t leave!”

“I am not getting involved with this.” I felt a tug on my arm.

“Please Locus, it’s only fair if I get the same thing back, right?”

I thought about it for a bit. “She does have a point.”

“Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me.” Felix scoffed.

“You can’t get something from nothing Felix.”

“Yeah, but she wants the guy to be someone we know. A guy we worked with.”

“That…could led to some problems in the future.” I replied. “It would make working with them difficult.”

“Ha! See!”

“I only have sex with people I trust Felix, I told you that on day one.” Kiara let go of my arm and headed for her room. “I don’t ask you for much, if this one thing is going to so hard for you to do then you can just forget it.” She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

“Fuck!”

“It’s best just give her what she wants.”

“Would you do it if you were me?” he asked glaring at me.

“If it were to make her happy, then yes, though I wouldn’t like it.”

“Then why do it in the first place?”

“Because that’s what you do in a relationship, sometimes you do things you don’t like to see the other person happy.”

“Tsk, whatever.” He rolled his eyes. “None of the guys we know I want anywhere near her like that. They’d get attached, and like you said, it would cause problems. Damn it, who else does she trust enough to—” Felix stopped midsentence and looked at me. “Say, Locs, we don’t have any jobs lined up this weekend, right?”

“As of right now, no.”

“Great, oh one more thing, would you say that Kiara trusts you?”

“I believe so, why?”

He smiled at me and I stared at him confused then it hit me.

“Felix…”

“Just hear me out.”

“No.”

“Come on, I’ll never ask you for a favor aga—“

“NO.”

“Please!”

“You do realize what you’re asking right?”

“Hey, trust me I don’t like it either, but it’s the only way—“

“NO!”

“Why not!”

“Why should I!?”

“Because, I know you want to.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb, I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

“Meaning?”

“You always had a thing for her, ever since the Great War, you wanted her, and she wanted you too, that is until you broke her heart. You see, I heard her confess her feelings for you, but, you rejected her, you told her that war was no place for useless feelings. And man, did that crush her, I mean, I know you can be cruel but ouch, that was harsh.”

“That conversation was private.” I said trying not get angry.

“And that’s supposed to mean, what to me?” he asked smirking. “I'm curious. Does it hurt, knowing that your little fuck up led her straight to me?”

I gritted my teeth and let out a deep breath.

“But hey, you’re fuck up is my gain.” He said making a hourglass shape with his hands.

“Is there a point to all of this?” I asked agitated.

“I’m offering you a onetime deal, see what you’re missing out on.”

I though about it for a while then let a sigh. “…There would have to be some rules.”

“So, you’ll do it?”

“Only if a few rules are followed.”

“Like?”

“She must not know it’s me.”

“Why?”

“I want to remain as anonymous as possible.”

“Anything else?”

“....Blindfold her.”

“Mm, kinky. In the meantime, you need to do a few things.”

“Ok?”

“Make sure you take a shower before we get started.”

“What for?”

“Kiara has that crazy sense of smell, so if you take a shower, she probably won’t know its’ you.”

“What about my voice?”

“I’ll take care of that. Look, you’ll thank me later.”

* * *

 

_Present day_

I turned the water off and stepped out the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and dried my hair with another. I noticed a bottle of cologne on the counter and sprayed some on myself.

I walked over and opened the door slightly.

**“One second, ok, come in.”**

I opened the door fully and saw several candles burning around the room. Felix was leaning against the wall next to the bed. Kiara sat on the bed, her eyes were covered with a black blindfold and she wore a black and red lace lingerie set.

“There he is.” Felix said chuckling. “Took you long enough.”

“You really did get someone we know.” Kiara said surprised. “I was expecting some bum from off the street, but he smells familiar but I can’t figure out who, did you have to light so many candles?”

“He wants to remain anonymous for now, besides I can’t have you sniffing him out, it would be no fun if you know who it was.”

“So, wait, you’re not going to tell me who?”

“Nope.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Don’t get mad at me, I didn’t make the rules.”

Kiara turned her head towards him and frowned.

“Oh, don't give me that face. You're about to have the time of your life! And you," he said pointing at me. "don’t just stand there, get in here.”

I slowly walked over stopping a few feet in front of Kiara.

“Felix said you wanted to do this for a while.”

I was about to answer but stopped.

“Uh, why isn’t he saying anything?”

“Hold on, here.” Felix handed me a face mask, the inside had some sort of filter in it.

I undid the strap and placed it on my face securing it in the back.

“Well say something.”

“…hello…” my voice came out deeper and gravelly.

Kiara jumped slightly.

“What are you jumping for?” Felix teased.

“I-I wasn’t expecting him to sound like that. You gave him a voice distorter, so he's really set on being anonymous, huh?”

She had this sad look on her face. I gently caressed the side of her face.

“It’s for the best.” I lightly brushed my thumb across her bottom lip.

“Great. Now let’s get started.” Felix spoke up rubbing his hands together.

"Wait!"

"Ugh, what?" Felix asked impatiently.

“What should I call him?”

“Shit, I didn’t think of that." Felix muttered. "How about Mr. Misterioso?”

“That’s stupid. Wait is he Hispanic?”

I tensed up.

_Felix you idiot._

"No." Felix said quickly. 

"Then why-"

“'What about Sir'?” he asked cutting her off.

Kiara swallowed, uncertain. “I don't know.”

“Fine. Hey, Deepthroat? Got any ideas?”

“Don't call me that.” I replied.

“Okay, Mr. Anonymous D.” Felix teased as he ran his hand down Kiara’s back. 

She her body shivered then relaxed. 

“You know, I always wants to try out the Daddy kink.” Felix licked his lips.

“No way.”

“What, I'm not Daddy material?” Felix said trying to sound offended.

“That, and it’s just…no, I can't. It's too weird.”

“What do you think, Mr. Little Dick?” 

“...Felix.” I warned.  
Kiara groaned. “Why didn't you guys sort all of this out earlier?” she sighed. “I'm taking the blindfold off.” 

“Wait.” He said quickly. “Just call him uh...”

"....Green."

"Green?" He asked confused.

"A color.” She replied slowly looking slightly annoyed. “Ok,  _Green_ , or should I call you Mr. Green?”

“If you want to, you can.”  

“Why don't we get started, now that that's settled.” Felix leaned down and licked her side of her face. “So, which one of us do you want first?” He slips a hand inside her panties making her gasp. "Well?"

Kiara seemed to hesitate a little. “Uh, I…I don’t know.”

“Come on, me or him, or would you prefer both of us?”

“I don’t know.” She repeated squirming under his touch.

"Pick or I'll pick for you."

“Um. Uh. M-Mr. Green?”

 “Yes?”

 “I-I want you first.” She said shyly. Felix withdrew his hand and licked his fingers.

“You sure? I don't mind waiting.”

“I can get Felix anytime I want, he’s kind of slut.”

“Hey!”

“And an attention whore.”

“I’m standing right here you know.”

She giggled. “You aren’t denying it.”

“Hey, less talking more fucking.”

"Fine." I dropped my towel letting it fall on the floor, I pulled Kiara to her feet and sat down on the bed. She slowly got down on her knees in front of me. I looked down at her and grabbed her hand placing it on my shaft. She moves her hand up and down slowly occasionally rubbing her thumb over the tip.

“Why don't you open your mouth and suck?” Felix observed. “Show him how good that mouth of yours is.”

"I know what to do Felix." She rubbed her lips over the tip a few times before opening her mouth, her tongue darting out giving the tip a few licks.

I let out a soft moan and pushed some of her hair out of her face. 

Felix came behind her and started playing with her hair. Suddenly he shoved her face down on me causing her to choke and gag.

“F-Felix!”

“What? I’m helping you out.” Felix pulled Kiara up by her hair and she coughed violently.

“What the hell Felix?” she said rubbing her throat.

He laughed. “Just thought I give you a little push. Now, deep breaths.” He gripped her hair tightly and shoved her back down. I glared at him as he continued to make Kiara deepthroat me. He pulled her off letting her caught her breath.

"Felix, that's enough."

"Getting bored already? My turn then." He lets go of her hair and walks to the dresser. 

"You ok?" I asked as I lifted her head up.

"My throat hurts a bit, other then that I'm fine." she said panting.

I pulled her into my lap when I saw Felix walking back. I noticed a bottle in his hand.

"Felix, no, she's mine...right now."

"Ooo,  where's this possessiveness coming from?"

"She chose me, not you so back off!"

He threw his hands up defensively. "OK geez, fine, whatever."

"Thank you." she whispered.

Before I could reply my breath hitched when I felt her wrap a hand around my shaft again.

"You're really big, thick too, I didn't think I would be able to blow you until Felix butted in."

"...I don't see how you put up with him. He's impatient."

"Heh, there's an art to it." her hand grips me tightly and loosens her hold. "To be honest, it's quite easy. When he starts monologuing, I just tune him out."

"Mmm, I'll have to try that next time." I reached behind her trying to unhook her bra but couldn't. 

"Hold on." she laughed as she reach up unhooked the bra from the front and taking it off. 

I slowly cupped the right one in my hand massaging it gently.

She moaned softly. "You're hands are huge." she reached down and squeezed my balls roughly.

"Fuck! Nngh." 

"Too rough?" she asked trying to sound innocent.

_Well, if she going to be like that...then there's no reason to hold back._

I pinched and pulled her nipple hard and she jumped letting out a short scream.

"Too rough?" I mocked.

"Asshole."

Gave her panties a sharp tug and she yelped.

"You were saying?"

"Nothing. ...Jackass."

I couldn't help but to smile. 

_Always the smart ass._

I looked up and saw Felix staring at me angrily. I held her close to me and rest chin on my shoulder, he growled slightly when he saw me cup her ass before giving it a slap.

"Ah, hey!" she said shoving me a bit. "That hurt."

"What did expect?"

She pouts and folds her arms. "And I thought you were going to be nice."

"I don't do 'nice' but I suppose I could just this once." I removed the mask, leaned down and kissed her. She hesitated a little but kissed back, her hands gripping my dick tightly. I groaned and pre-cum trickled out, I shifted her on my lap she so sat on left leg. Placing my hand on her hips I slowly rocked her back and forward. She let out a sharp gasp and slipped my tongue inside, her brushing against mine. I felt my leg getting wet and pulled away leaving her panting. I placed the mask back on and secured it again. "You're getting to need a new pair."

"Just fuck me already." she panted. 

I picked her up and carefully laid her down on the bed. 

"I wish I knew who you were." she sighed.

"It has to be like this." I replied as took her panties off, I threw them at Felix. I turned my attention back to Kiara. "You sure want to do this?"

"If you don't I'll have to deal with him and I rather not right now."

I chuckled at that. "You could leave him." I aligned himself and slowly pushed my hips, entering her slowly.

She moaned loudly. "Oh shit, mmm, true, but, I can't, Locus would be stuck with him if I did, no one deserves that."

I stopped and looked at her surprised at her comment. 

"Um, is something wrong? Mr. Green?"

"It's nothing." I pushed myself all the way in moaning at how tight she was. 

She bit her lip whining softly. "So big..."


	2. Chapter 2

*Kiara's POV*

_Oh God! Who the heck is he!? His scent is so familiar the way he acts, its like Locus, but there's no way Felix would ask him...would he?_

He wrapped one of my legs over his hip before grinding against me.

A gasp left my lips, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_He has long hair...could it be him? Wait, it could Ricky or Adam as well, fuck!_

I ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled out halfway and grabbed my hands pinning them above my head before slamming back in balls deep . A loud moan ripped from my throat. He started a fast pace immediately. I tried to get out of his grasp but his grip was too tight. "Ah, fuck!" 

"I know what you're doing, and I'm asking that you don't."

"Please just tell me who you are!" 

"No." He angled his hips in particular direction and that hit my G-spot. I opened my mouth to scream out, but no sound came out. He lets go of one of my hands and roughly started rubbing my clit.

"Mr. Green, pl-please!" I placed my free hand on his chest and felt a scar. I traced it slowly. When I reached up to touch his face he grabbed my hand roughly.

"Kiara, I said no."

"But..."

"Don't make me restrain you."

"Please." I begged.

He pinched my clit as he fuck me roughly hitting my G-spot over and over. I came and he slowed down, my body shrived and shook as he pulled out of my pussy, he scooped me up switching positions and pulled me on top of him. 

"I'm not done with you," he said rubbing my arms. "Felix."

Suddenly my arms where yanked behind my back.

"Wait, no, don't!" I yelled as my arms were being tied. "Green, please! I'm sorry."

My hair got pulled back roughly.

"Tsk, tsk, Kiara. Such a disobedient little thing you are."

"Fuck you Felix, untie me!"

"And miss out on seeing you like this?" He laughed. "You never really liked bondage, so I plan on savoring this." He purred in my ear before giving my ass a hard slap.

I pulled at the rope for a bit." Argh! You guys are assholes."

"I told you to stop, and you wouldn't, you have only yourself to blame." Mr. Green said rubbing his thumb over my clit.

"I-I'm leaving!" I threaten.

"Who said you get to leave?" He said pinching it. "Besides, you're bond and naked, you won't get far. Though, it would be amusing to see you try."

"I hate you," I huffed as he lifted me up lowering me down on his length. "Both of you."


	3. Chapter 3

*Kiara’s PoV*

Green started off slow but stopped. “You’re pouting.” he says as he rubs his thumb over my clit a few times as he moved slowly.

“Am not.”

“Your face says otherwise.”

“Can I just get one hint as to who you are?”

“Nope.” Felix answered for him running his hand through my hair.

“I wasn’t asking you.” I said pulling away only to have my hair tugged back.

“You know, all this attitude was cute at first but now it’s just really getting annoying.”

“Ooo, I’m so scared.”

“This it, I’m getting the pepper.”

“No! I can barely smell as it is!”

“Then lose the attitude.”

“Fine, but can I at least guess?”

“No.” Mr. Green spoke up.

“Why not?” I frowned.

“It’s better this way.”

“You said that already.” I groaned. “I deserve to know.”

“You think you do.”

“None of this would be happening if it wasn’t for me, if I hadn’t agreed you would be at home playing with your dick.”

There was silence for a moment then Felix started laughing. “Oh, shit, she got you there.”

“The same goes for you too, Felix.” I said turning my head in his direction. “In fact, after this I’m banning you from sex.”

“The fuck! Why?”

“Because you won’t tell me who this is.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault, he is the one who wants to be all mysterious.”

“I don’t care, I’m still banning you, because instead of going through all this bullshit, you could have just asked Locus.”

Another silence.

“Why the hell would I ask him?” Felix asked.

“Cause, you were desperate. You were so fixated on doing this.”

“You would be ok with getting fucking by him, after what he said to you in the war?”

“That was like 5 years ago.” I chuckled slightly. “I admit, I was hurt, but, it’s cool. It was just bad timing on my part.”

Green lifted me off him and sat me down on the bed.

_Shit, did I make him mad?_

“Uh it’s nothing against you, Green. I just, well….”

“I’ll make a deal with you.” I felt a finger on my lips and he whispered into my ear, "If you don't make any noise whatsoever, I'll show you who I am."

“Or I could guess who you are. I already narrowed you down three peop—Ah!” Suddenly I was on my back and I felt a pair of hands pushing my thighs apart.

“No moaning, and no talking,” he said ignoring me. “do that, and you’ll get what you want.”

“That’s not fair, how am I supposed to not make any noise!?"

“You’ll figure it out.” Felix laughed. “Then again, you are a screamer.”

“No one’s talking to you, Felix, so why don’t you go fu—”

“Oh, that mouth of yours.” A hand wrapped loosely around my throat. “You really need to learn when to stop talking.”

“You’re one to talk.” I muttered.

“What was that?”

“I said, ‘Fuck you’.”

“Oh, I intend to, but first, Greenie here is going to have some fun with you.” His hand left my throat and the bed sheets shifted a bit.

“Do we have a deal?” Green asked.

"All I have to do is not make a noise, and you'll show me?"

"Correct."

I thought about it for a minute then sighed. “...Ok, I'll do it.”


	4. Chapter 4

*Felix’s PoV*

_Oh, this is going to be good._

Locus took off the mask, he plunged forward and started kissing and licking her neck, she opened her mouth but quickly shut it. He trailed kisses down her chest stopping just above her pussy.

“You should give up, you’re not gonna win.” I said watching her reaction. I saw her face tense in anger but changed when Locus licked her clit. She breathed loudly, no doubt trying to calm herself down. “Hey, you made a noise.”

Locus rolled his eyes as he placed the mask back on. “She’s allowed to breathe Felix.”

“That loudly?”

“I’ll allow it.” He said before taking it off again and continued his work. Kiara bit her lip and pulled at the   rope.

“Just give up,” I said as I played with her hair. “trust me, you don’t want to see who it is.”

Her back arched and I saw blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. I leaned down and licked the blood away before kissing her roughly. I pulled away just in time to see her legs shaking.

_I didn’t think she would last this long. At this rate, she’ll win….unless.._

I pinched her nipples hard and she screamed.

“Fuck! No!” she yelled. Locus stopped, he glared at me before putting the mask back on.

“You lost.” he said helping her sit up.

“And you were doing so good.” I added with laughed.

“Fuck you Felix, no one told you to join in.” she huffed.

“How could I not? Anyway, you lose so no more asking who Greenie is.”

“But—”

“No buts, we had deal.”  
“The deal was made with me, Felix.” Locus said still glaring at me. “but he is right, you did lose.”

Kiara sighed sadly. “Can I get these ropes off? I can’t feel my hands.”

“I’ll loosen them a bit, but I’m not taking them off.” I said getting behind her to loosen them.

“Felix please, I promise to keep my hands to myself.”

“Not a chan—hey!”

Locus came over and cut the ropes off with my knife. Kiara flexed her hands and rubbed her wrist. That’s when I noticed indents along her wrists from the rope.

_I think I made them too tight._

She started messing with the blindfold.

“Hey! Knock it off.”

“I wasn’t going to take it off. Unless, you know, that’s now on the table.”

“No.”

“Oh, come on. Please?”

“Less talking, more getting down on all fours.”

“What if, I only look at you?”

I open my mouth to say something but stopped.

_Hmm. Now there’s a idea._

“Please, I’ll do anything.” She begged.

“Anything huh?” I smiled. “OK, **but** , you’re gonna have to do something first.”

“W-what?”

I leaned over and open the top draw to my nightstand pulling two things out. A bottle of lube and a fluffy cat tail anal plug. Locus caught sight of them and glared at me.

“Now turn around and relax.”

“What are you going to do?” she asked uncertain.

“You’ll see, now turn.”

She just sat there frowning. I rolled my eyes and turned her around then pushed her down so that her ass was in the air.

“You’re not actually going to pu—”

“I sure am.” I said cutting Locus off as I dripped some of the lube onto the plug. “She **did** say anything.”

“Wait, Felix” she said nervously. “you said we wouldn’t do anything anal related.”

“Do you want the blindfold off or not?”

“’I do!“

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Nothing, I just …f-fine. Just make it quick.”

I slowly inserted it in and she immediately tensed up.

“Relax.”

“This is bigger than the last one.”

“Good, you’ll stretch out more.” I pushed it all the way in and Kiara let out a deep breath. “See? That wasn’t so hard.”

“It hurts a little.”

I twisted it around a few times and she yelped. “St-stop! Don’t do that!”

“What? You said it was hurting.” I saw Locus staring at me with this angry look on his face. “What?”

“Nothing.”

I looked at him confused for a second then shrugged it off.

* * *

 

*Kiara’s POV*

 

“Can you take this off me now?” I asked fidgeting slightly.

The bed got lighter and I felt the blindfold being removed from my eyes only to have them covered by a hand.

“Only me, got it?”

I nodded and he removed his hand. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and saw Felix smirking at me.

“Well, hello beautiful.”

“Felix…” I blushed slightly at that.

“Before you ask, no, he didn’t leave, he’s just standing behind you.”

A hand slowly glided down my back confirming what he just said.

“So, does this mean Green is going to take me from behind now?”

“Or, you can put the blindfold back on, but enough of that, it’s my turn now.”

“Felix, I wasn’t done.” Green said startling me a bit.

“Too bad.” Felix reached around and tugged on the tail lightly. “I would let you join in, but, this hole is a little preoccupied at the moment.”

“Felix don’t pull it.” I said softly.

“Why? Cause it feels good?” he tugged on it harder making me squirm.

“Felix.” I whined.

“I was going to leave it in you for a bit, but Green over here is getting cranky.”

“I am not.”

Felix kneaded my ass slowly. “Then again, maybe letting him fuck you in the ass will stretch you out more.”

“But we never even done anal before.”

“True, but hey, think of it as another anal training.”

“If she doesn’t want to you can’t make her.”

“I’m not making her do anything she doesn’t want to.” He lays back pulling me onto his lap. “Which do you want? Him stretching that sweet tight ass or me hitting that spot that makes your eyes roll into the back of your skull while your body starts to shake?”

“Felix….” I start to say biting my lip.

He laid there smirking at me. “Well?”

Before I could answer I felt Green rubbing small circles on my back. For some reason, the way he did it felt familiar.

“Kiki, I’m waiting.” He said in singing manner.

“Don’t call me that.” I glared at him and he just laughed.

“I could call you by your middle name.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“….Lane.”

“That’s it, I’m leaving.” Suddenly I felt a tight grip on my hips and ass.

“We told you before that you’re not leaving.” Green spoke up.

“Haven’t you guys had your fill yet? You already had your turn and I know Felix got himself off somehow—Hey!” Felix gave my ass a hard slap.

“Oops, my hand slipped.”

I stared at him for a while then smiled. “Hey, Green, wanna fuck my ass for a bit?”

“You sure?”

 “Pretty please?” I wiggled my ass for him all the while staring straight into Felix’s eyes. Felix let out a deep breath and gripped my ass tighter.

“What? You said choose and I did.”

“Fine,” he said gritting his teeth. “but you still have to look at me during it.”

The plug was slowly pulled out and I felt relieved. I heard a squelch sound followed by something cool and jell like being spread on my asshole.

_Thank god for lube._

“If it’s too much let me know.”

“As long as you’re being gentle, I’ll be fine.”

I felt the head prodding me before it was slowly inserted in. I tensed up and he let out a grunt.

“ _Relax_.”

“I-I’m trying.” Green stopped and told me to take deep breaths. I did several times before he gave it another try. I gasped as the head was pushed fully inside. Felix suddenly spread my ass wider and making Green slip inside until he completely bottomed out. “Felix!” I hissed at him.

“What? I thought I was helping.”

“Are you ok?” Green asked staying as still as possible.

“Yeah, you can move now.” He pulls out slightly and thrust back in hard. “Fuck! Not so hard!”

“Sorry.” Despite his slow pace, it still hurt.

“Ah fuck.”

“Quit whining.” Felix said rolling his eyes.

“You aren’t the one getting your assed fucked!”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Oh, so you wanna switch?”

“And miss seeing the faces you’re gonna make? I think I’ll pass.”

“Asshole.” I sighed.

“We….don’t have to do this if it’s going to be too much for you.” Green said hesitantly.

“No, it’s fine, but if you’re going to be rough at least give me a kiss." His hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me back until my back was flat against his chest. Being like this made him go deeper inside me and I moaned uncomfortably.

“Close your eyes.”

I did and heard him taking the mask off. He places a hand over my eyes and tilts my head back slightly. He kisses me softly and I started feeling more relaxed. Something about this felt so…passionate. It felt so right.

Being this close to him I could smell his scent more.

_He smells just like him. Could this really be him? If so, why? Why would he agree to this? And why doesn’t he want me to know its him? If only I had a way to know for sure…_

He pulls away slowly and I let out a slight whine. I kept my eyes close as he removed his hand from them. He gently pushes me back down securing the mask back in place before moving again but at a rough pace.

“F-uck!” I opened my eyes and saw Felix looking at me with this smug look plastered on his face.

“Bet you wished you chose me right about now huh?” he asked still looking smug.

“Fe-felix,” I said breathing heavily. Green picks up the pace a little and I let out a low moan. “Can I, oh shit—ask you something?”

“I’m not telling you who it is.” He said frowning.

“I’m not asking about that, I was wondering if, well, Locus isn’t here is?” Everything stopped after I said that.

“No, he’s not.” He said slowly. “Why you ask?”

“Well, I don’t want to get to loud if he’s here.” I said trying to sound shy.

“Oh, please, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

“FELIX!”

“What? Not my fault you’re a screamer.”

“So, you’re sure he’s not here, right?”

“I already told you earlier that he wasn’t, he’s doing some solo job, why are you asking?”

“Then why do I smell him?”


End file.
